Dreams Don't Come True
by Neko Airie
Summary: previously : American dream? NOT Ryoma starts acting oddly with the tennis team and what has atobe keigo got to do with all this
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have no clue whats going to happen so please just go with the flow**

**Ryoma looked at the courts,**_** he loved to play but how long could it last. He had already been told that he had a very low chance of being able to continue to play much longer so why did he bother; **_

_**because of his father**_

_**For his team **_

_**Because he was expected to?**_

**He had thought over this time and time again, **_**Why?**_

**"Echizen your match is next go warm up" Called Tezuka across the courts, He jumped slightly and looked round.**

**"Hai Boucho" He began to warm up still thinking,**

_**Why did he care about what others expected of him. he was the arrogant, cocky, Prince of Tennis, The star rookie of Seigaku? If he didn't know better he would have said that he was happy but he could never be happy not when she was still alive not when she could come back at any time and hurt his so called friends, no he could not get close to anyone he was a danger to all of them and to himself. **_

**"Ryoma, Fuji one set match Ryoma to serve" called the umpire. The game was smooth and he won for the first time but he wasn't happy he didn't care everyone's cheers were swallowed by silence as Ryoma just walked off the courts, people just looked at him as he put his racquet away and walked out of the courts.**

**He walked past Tezuka. He looked at him oddly something was wrong with Ryoma and he wanted to know what it was effecting his game and his attitude to the game and it could cause a problem in the up and coming Kanto meet.**

**Ryoma walked home listening to his I pod, When he entered his house he turned it off**

**"I'm home" He called quietly through the house as he went to sit down in the living room.**

**"Ryoma great news" his father came in the room and sat in front of him since the incident his father had lost all immaturity in him.**

**"What I don't feel to well so I just wanna take a nap dad" He sighed and closed his eyes and listened. He could almost hear the colour drain from his fathers face.**

**"Have you taken you medicine?" He asked trying to mask the sound of panic in his voice.**

**"Yeah but it's been really slow acting today" he said quietly**

**"Ok I will tell you later. Ryoma go to your room and rest I will have one of the servants bring up something for you to eat later. And Please don't push yourself to far" Ryoma looked at his father he could see the worry in his eyes.**

**"Yes father and please stop worrying so much" he said as he got up and walked out of the room**

_**Oh Ryoma! You push yourself so hard in spite of what you know could happen**_

**Tezuka walked to Ryoma's house when he managed to get down the drive he gapped at the sheer size and elegance of the mansion. He knocked on the door. The door opened to reavil a smartly dressed man**

**"Sir?"**

**"I am here to see Mr Echizen I am his sons tennis captain"**

**"Yes sir please come in"**

**The massive doors shut behind him as he was led up the massive stair case to an office**

**"Presenting Young Master Ryoma's Captain"**

**"Ah thank you Jevis" Said a Man with ryomas Eyes**

**" Come in sit down I would like A talk with you" Tezuka was surprised by the house and now this he was expected and he just came here on a whim what ever next…..**

* * *

**My first prince of tennis fan fic please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas I will see if I can Incorporate them in to**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok new chapter not very good in my opinion so please bare with me

**Previously **

"Presenting Young Master Ryoma's Captain"

"Ah thank you Jevis" Said a Man with Ryoma's Eyes

" Come in sit down I would like A talk with you" Tezuka was surprised by the house and now this he was expected and he just came here on a whim what ever next…..

Tezuka came and sat down looking straight at the man as he poured himself a drink.

"If I go by you looks I'd offer you a gin and tonic but from what Ryoma tells me you are in fact 14, am I right" He turned holding out a glass of water to him

"Yes Sir thank you" He took the glass and had a sip

"Now You came with a purpose and so make your point" He sad returning to his serious state sitting behind his desk.

"Yes I believe something is wrong with Ryoma; He is constantly zoning out on us and we the team that is, are getting worried" Tezuka explained watching the man all the time to see his reaction, It was the most worrying thing he had seen in a while; He dropped the glass and fell back into his chair.

"Sir? May I ask what causes such a reaction?" Tezuka looked at him

"I think this is something best discussed with Ryoma present, I wouldn't want to tell you anymore than he wants you to know but I will tell you something, Please follow me and thank you for telling me this is getting dangerous for him now." The man said gesturing to the door and walking out, Tezuka followed.

They walked through many corridors and up many stair cases till they met with a pair of massive golden doors. The man knocked and waited for an answer. None came.

"Ryoma are you in there?" Still no answer

"I'm coming in" He opened the door and stepped in followed by Tezuka.

The room was huge with one side being a complete window with French doors to a bigger balcony and velvet curtains, the rest of the room was red and blue with the odd bit of gold, he looked around and saw the man next to a bed and it wasn't a normal bed it was bigger than a king size and filled a massive room behind a curtain of black. Small whimpers could be heard coming from the bed. Tezuka turned to see who or what was making these noises and to his great surprise Ryoma was tossing under the covers crying in his sleep. Tezuka crossed the room to stand by the man who bent down to wake up Ryoma.

"Ryoma. Hey Ryo wake up" He shook Ryoma slightly. Golden eyes opened just a fraction

"Dad?" Ryoma looked at his father then caught sight of Tezuka

"Captain what are you doing here?" He sat up and went to swing his legs over the side but was stopped by his father

"Ryoma don't worry about getting up you said you felt unwell and I'm sorry for waking you up but your captain has noticed things about you and I think it's about time we tell him" He said sitting down on the side of the bed. Ryoma looked at the bed sheets and then at his father

"Everything?"

"Yes we can't just leave him hanging can we" His father looked at Ryoma and then at Tezuka.

"Please understand this is very difficult for him and me also" He looked sad

"Pleas sit down it is a rather long story"

Please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again

Thank You ryoka-chan Eos-hime for Reviewing and defiantly thfourteenth so here please cut it with the puppy dog eyes they make me cry any ideas please put them in a review

So question should I do any pairings in the story?

**Previously**

"Everything?"

"Yes we can't just leave him hanging can we" His father looked at Ryoma and then at Tezuka.

"Please understand this is very difficult for him and me also" He looked sad

"Pleas sit down it is a rather long story"

"It started with the His 6th birthday"…….

_Ryoma walked into the mansion, it was his 6__th__ birthday today and he was having a really big party all his friends and there parents were coming then some of dads business friends were also coming, it was going to be really big and he was really excited._

"_Ryoma Hun time to get washed for the party I will have Mathew waiting your room with you clothes." Called his mother from the marble stair case_

"_Ok Mama" He ran past her and into one of the many bathrooms to find it already filled and covered in bubbles._

"_Ryoma-sama will you want anything at all" Asked on of the attendants._

"_I don't think so" He replied sinking in to the bath with a finer on his lips. The attendants left Ryoma to his own thoughts. He was going to have such fun today._

"_Ryoma time to get out you've been in there for an hour for kami's sake" His mother feigned anger walking shaking her head._

"_Ok mother I'm getting out now" He clambered out of the bath and into a warm fluffy towel._

"_Come on get dressed the party starts in ½ an hour" She led him into a room and waited until he got dress and went down to announce him at the party._

_The lights dimmed as Echizen Rinko stepped up._

"_Welcome and good evening, Presenting to you the guest of Honour Ryoma Echizen" A chorus of clapping started with Happy birthday sung into it as Ryoma appeared at the Entrance of the Hall._

"_Hey Ryoma come play with us please" called a little boy in a black tux._

"_Hey Marcus I thought you couldn't come?" He said walking over to the little gang he played with in his private school._

"_I cried until mama let me come" He looked please with his accomplishment of annoying his mother in to letting him come._

"_Well done good tactics" Praised Ryoma in a slightly exasperated voice though you could barely hear it, Marcus was 9 and by far the most stupid kid on earth and yet Ryoma likes him it was odd yet normal._

"_Ryoma come here time to open your presents" called his mother he turned and ran straight forwards_

"_Wow" there was a massive amount of presents from all his friends and family._

_He started with the biggest one first: A new 72 inch tv from Marcus_

_Then his parents, his dad had bought him 3 new rackets and new tennis balls. He ran over to his dad_

"_Thank you daddy" he hugged him_

_Then his mothers, a new football and football boots with some books on tennis he felt slightly down about the football he didn't like football but he smiled for his mum._

"_Thank you mummy" but he didn't run over to he like he did with his dad,_

_Once all the presents had bee opened the party continued with a big feast, all the time Ryoma sat next to his dad and asked him loads of things_

"_Daddy can you teach me to play tennis like you do in your videos please?"_

"_Yes why not you will be the next samurai, Right Rinko" He didn't turn to his wife when he asked her this but kept his eyes on Ryoma ruffling his hair_

"_Mmm Yeah good thing honey" she didn't sound to enthusiastic about the Idea but he brushed it off he had been practically ignoring her since that boy had been born all the time train the boy but never I wonder where my wife is, even on there anniversary he had spent the whole day training Ryoma in the art of Tennis he called it Art indeed it was a pointless sport that got you famouse if you were good at it and where did it get her husband with the most devoted wife that he ignored for the sport but is Ryoma vanished and he gave up tennis because of it she would have him all to herself and no one else would have him._

_Ryoma was getting tired around 11pm so he went to ask his mum if he could go to bed._

"_Yeah sure thing just say thank you to all the guests and then I will come and tuck you in and remember say good by to your father he goes on his trip tomorrow" She went to get the croweds attention_

"_Little Ryoma is going to bed but first He wants to say something"_

"_Thank you for coming and for all my lovely presents" he put on his cutest smile and walked away clapping followed_

_Even everyone else loves him more than me he is going to pay she thought following her son Tomorrow he will pay after his fathers left_

_She tucked Ryoma in to bed and went back to the party for the rest of the night sticking close to her husband who even with Ryoma in bed praised him for every thing he was worth and 10 tons more._

_Ok ran out of steam until next time my reader and please review_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I have had some good help thanks to thfourteenth and AliciaHale who thank god weren't as brutal as some of my reviews I have had about this story. one made me cry I will try to improve my writing any way lest get back on with the story.

"_Bye Daddy. See you soon" Ryoma jumped up and down waving at the limo as it pulled a way. His dad was going to Jamaica for 3 weeks for a tennis meet. Unbeknownst to him he had built his sons path to hell for surly that was what the next 3 weeks were going to be. _

_His mother watched the limo pull away and seeing it in the distance was a joyful sight to see 3 weeks to punish the brat who stole her husband._

"_Ryoma come here now" she yelled from the back garden. It made Ryoma jump his mother never shouted at him like that. He ran to the back garden to see his mother stood there tapping her foot on the ground._

"_Your slow get over here" she spat Ryoma was scared now, but still he walked over to her._

_She grabbed him by his hair and started to drag him down the garden._

"_Owww, that hurts stop, please" years began rolling down his face, He could see a haze object he guessed was the summer stables._

"_Shut up brat" she hurled him into one of the stalls. He hit the back with a heavy thunk._

"_Get up" he couldn't work out what was happening, why was she doing this didn't she love him._

"_I said get up brat now" he stood shakily, She forced a horse bit into his mouth and put a collar round his neck with a chain attached and then fixed to a post._

"_This is your new room you are not to leave, you will be fed every 3 days and I have told the servants you have gone to a friends house they don't know what's happening boy. You will pay for stealing my husband you ungrateful piece of shit" And she left walking back to the house._

'_What did I do to get this? He thought crying until he couldn't cry anymore he didn't know what time it was only that it was the dead of the night and he was freezing.' The moon seemed to mock him from the black sky. He slipped into a dreamless uncomfortable sleep._

"_Oi brat, wake up" he could hear a shrill voice calling him. He slowly opened his eyes,_

"_Not fast enough" he felt a burning pain through his back, his eyes shot open; his mother was stood there with a ridding crop in her hand._

"_You will do as you are told when you are told you got that brat" She removed the horse bit from his mouth._

"_Do you understand?" he kept his mouth shut for fear of being whipped again, another crack of the crop,_

"_Do you understand me?" She repeated _

"_Yes moth-"he cried through clenched teeth as he was struck again.  
"Don't call me mother you are no son of mine you demon child" she hissed this time like the word had burned her. 'What was she saying he was her son she had given birth to him hadn't she what was she saying.' Ryoma was hurt inside and out his heart hurt even more than anything else but why?_

"_Brat give me your arm" he hesitantly put it out, what was worse? what she was going to do or the whipping. She grabbed it and yanked it out of its socket then pinned it to the floor with one foot and stamped on it with the other there was a sickening crunch of breaking bone. _

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Ryoma's scream filled the air. She held him down._

"_Don't tell me what to do, you ungrateful boy!"_

_The whip was swiped across Ryoma's face. As he was released from his mother's grasp, he fell to the ground in tears. He was kicked in the side over and over again. Then, when he thought everything was over, she pulled out a small knife._

"_I warn you now you ever order me around again and I will kill you got that you are my play thing and I will use you how I wish" once again she left._

_It was the fame next day with the other are this time she rammed the knife into the socket and shattered is shoulder blade along with his arm._

'_He will never play tennis again' he thought this over and over_

_Next to go was his pelvis and left leg, along with the cold nights he was beginning to feel very sick the movement of the broken bones the stench of his own blood and the prospect of dying in this place he gave up. He had a terrible fever that got worse with every cold night and even colder day he was numb to the old pain just the newly inflicted torture that was bestowed upon him every time she visited._

_The collar had long since begun to remove layers of skin around his neck and the bit he was forced to wear was cutting into his cheeks._

"_2 weeks have passed demon boy this week I kill you" she sneered with a happy glint in her eye she was going to enjoy this._

_What she didn't know was that the meet in Jamaica had been cut short by a mass bombing attack and that Nanjiro was coming home early._

_The limo pulled up in front of the mansion as he got out he expected to see his wife and child ther waiting to greet him, he had sent word to the main house but maybe they were busy so he walked in. the butler came round the corner of the stair case looking a dull as ever._

"_Where is my wife?" he asked looking to him_

"_She went down to the summer stables I know not why sir" he bowed and walked off_

_The winter stables what it was the middle of winter she is odd but that why I love her he thought he was walking across the snow covered green when he heard it_

_Ryoma looked up she had the knife pressed against his stomach some how it felt sweet to know all the pain would soon be gone and he would be free,_

"_This is for all the pain you caused me." She whispered in his ear almost sweetly before she caressed his hair._

"_Goodbye my beloved son" She trust the knife deep into his stomach_

"_" The pain was immeasurable to pain he had felt before but it was tinged with relief it was over he was free darkness clamed him and he happily followed._

_Rinko....what did you do?" he yelled as he ran across the straw floor and dropped to his knees beside Ryoma, arms came out to wrap around the motionless form. "Ryoma!" he called gently shaking him stopping when he felt the broken bones move slightly. "Ryoma! Open your eyes! Seishounen!"_

_No response. Not even a twitch. Leaning down further, Nanjrou opened his sons mouth a bit and placed his ear in front of it to see if he was still breathing since he could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. A small worried sigh escaped his lips. Ryoma was breathing but barely and it was choppy like he was having a hard time getting air into his lungs. Nanjirou quickly grabbed his phone and called for help telling the dispatcher about his sons condition. the ambulance and police were on the way._

_Nanjirou turned to look for Rinko but saw her nowhere in sight. "the bitch, wait until I find her. She's going to pay for this."_

_The sounds of sirens were heard as several EMT's rushed inside the stall._

_Nanjirou slowly stood up, "Please help him. His not moving and his barely breathing" he called out tears forming in his eyes as he watched the medical team gently lift his son and placed him on the stretcher and followed them out._

"_Are you coming with us sir?" asked one of the EMT as he stood by the door hand ready to close it._

_Nodding his head Nanjirou went to get in when a policeman walked over wanting to question him._

"_I want to be with my son. You can question me at the hospital. I will tell you everything that I know."_

_Agreeing the Police officer watched as the ambulance drove off and silently she prayed that the small boy would pull through he was too young._

Well I can't write any more today so you know what to do


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo Sorry about the long update time.**

_At the hospital._

_Chaos had ensued when Ryoma was bought in they had to have 4 doctors just to keep him semi-conscious, they were beginning to loose him._

"_Prep the OR" yelled one doctor as the rushed through the hospital. The horrified looks on peoples faces as they passed made it all the harder for Nanjiro to follow._

"_Sir I can't let you in here" said a nurse outside the OR as he tried to get to his son. The doors closed and so began the wait. He paced and he sat he cried all the while. The police officer came up to him._

"_Sir Do you mind if I ask you the questions now or do you wish me to wait?" she asked quietly_

"_Please ask them I need to get this bitch" he hissed thinking about Rinko and what he was going to do to her when he found her._

"_Ok Sir can you tell me what happened" she asked sitting down._

"_I came home early from a business trip to Jamaica which I left for 2 weeks ago Monday and when I asked where my wife was I was told the summer stables which in my mind then was odd considering the time of year so I walked down about 10 foot away I could see her back and then I heard the screaming so I ran to see what had happened when I got there she was stabbing My son in the stomach I pushed her out the way and went to my son he was barely breathing I called you and when I turned she was gone" He said never looking up from the floor,_

"_Sir did she ever show any contempt to your son before?"_

"_No never she doted on him in every way we were the perfect family, It was his 6__th__ birthday the day before I left for the trip, oh god if I hadn't gone then, oh god" the officer watched the man break down again. She may not have known him but he dissevered some comfort, she place a hand on his shoulder _

"_Sir it was not you fault she most likely would have done worse had you not gone away then" she offered she had never been very good at consoling people_

_The doors of the OR opened and a doctor came out, the nurse beside him. Nanjiro stood along with the police officer._

"_Family of Ryoma" He nodded looking at the doctor_

"_He has pulled through although this night will prove critical, for such a small body this could over whelm him, I have repaired the damage done to his stomach and shoulder blade the rest is being done as we speak, we doubt he will walk again and that he will have the full use of his arms back but he could have a decent life, He will be in a privet room tonight, I have asked that a extra crib be set up for you sir" The doctor beckoned for him to follow as they walked through the halls of the hospital,_

"_Another thing sir you sons heart is now very weak I don't think he will survive to 40 with out a transplant but I do have the list prepare and the next heart that will fit you son will go to him straight away I recommend that he lives life to the fullest he can while he has the chance" Nanjiros heart nearly stopped. They came to a room the door was shut, the doctor opened It and let him in, Ryoma looked so small and fragile against the white sheets with the beeping machines and the tubes going in and out of him,_

"_My baby boy" he started to cry again but by now he was happy that he was alive at least._

_He lasted the night and the whole night Nanjiro watched him he just sat and watched the boy. It took 4 months for the boy to wake up._

_Golden eyes slowly opened closing after seeing the light_

"_Da...d" his voice didn't work right after non use_

"_Ryoma" the man dived to the bed and leaned in to see his son open his eyes again he pressed the call button a doctor came running in_

"_Good morning son and how do we feel" he asked happy the boy was awake_

"_I hurt all over" he whispered lightly as the doctor came closer. He reached out a hand Ryoma flinched away_

"_Don't worry I am only going to make sure you healing right. If you feel too uncomfortable tell me and I will stop and your daddy is here to make sure ok" he nodded and let the doctor do his examination_

"_You can go home in 3 days when we have these casts off"_

_Over the next 4 years Ryoma managed to learn to walk again to the doctors surprise and he had monthly check ups at the hospital and if he didn't feel up to going the doc came to them over those years Rinko was never heard from again although Ryoma has a constant fear of her now. But one problem remained the case of his heart, the doctor said that he was aloud to play tennis on one condition if he got to tired of felt at all ill he stopped and rested for a couple of days at least and no hour long matches _

_Then on his 11 birthday he was rushed into hospital after complaining of chest pains and dizziness he had to stay for 6 months until he was aloud to leave again the doctor put it down to excitement but told him to be a lot more care full._

Tezuka looked horrified at the story

**OK another chapter down written at 02:02am not gonna be my best work**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello faster update now**

Tezuka looked at Ryoma and then to his father.

"I….I…I never thought that anything like this could happen in real life and not to anyone I knew my god" Tezuka let it seep in

"Dad I think I'm gonna and with that he bolted for the bathroom adjoining the room they could here retching noises and then the splatter of someone throwing up.

"Ryoma!" Nanjiro ran forwards to the bathroom to help his son, while Tezuka adjusted the bed sheets ready for when he came back his phone went off.

"Hello"

"Hello darling"  
"Mother"  
"Me and your father and grandfather are going away for a few months so you will be in the house on your own ok" this was a common occurrence with his families line of work

"you can have friends over and things like that you have the bank account that was made don't and you may also stay with friends ok were trusting you here and I will call every day to ok"  
"yes ok have a good trip"

"Love you bye sweetie" she hung the phone up as Ryoma came out of the bathroom supported by his father

"Who was that?" he questioned weakly

"My mother her dad and grandfather are going on a few moths trip and I'm to be left behind with the house" he sighed

"Why don't you stay with us we have enough rooms and we can have someone to look after your house for you" Ryoma suggested as he was helped back into bed again

"I couldn't impose2 Tezuka brushed off

"Impose this is a 8 story mansion with over 800 rooms do you really think it will be trouble" his father said

"It is a dame good Idea if you ask me" Suddenly living here for a few months didn't seem so bad

"Alright then" Ryoma started to cough a lot Nanjiro bent down to rub his sons back

"I need to call the doctor" he said

"I'll rub his back you call the Doc" Tezuka suggested as he sat next to Ryoma and began to copy his father

"Thank you" he said turning to the phone. The coughing didn't let up in the time it was taking the doctor to get there.

"I'm...sorry…bucho…you're…the…guest" he coughed

"Don't worry it's not you fault Ryoma don't panic" he assured, It was clear the last thing he needed was to worry about Tezuka he already having problems with himself. A knock came at the door.

"Come In" Nanjiro opened it to reveal a maid with another man elderly but not the nursing home type.

"Doctor please come in" he beckoned the doctor over by the bed

"Tezuka this is Ryomas doctor, Doctor Youshi" he bowed

"This is ryomas tennis captain Tezuka Kunimitsu" another bow and he stepped out the way so the doctor could get to Ryoma

"Hello Ryoma. I'm going to give you something for the cough and then I might as well do your monthly check up ok" he nodded; Nanjiro tapped Tezuka on the shoulder and walked out. Tezuka left to.

"Ryoma have you had any trouble breathing or staying awake" he questioned once the coughing has calmed

"No."  
"Do you have any pain anywhere?"

"No"

"Ok lift you top I'm going to check you heartbeat" Ryoma lifted his top and let the man do his thing

"Ok your heart is beating a bit faster today so I'm going to say at least 3 days of no strenuous activity and no tennis next week ok"

"Yes doctor" this had to be the only time he ever listened to someone ordering him around.

"I'm going to gibe you a sedative ok" he nodded as the doctor pulled out a needle and vile.

Down stairs Tezuka and Nanjiro were talking

"You must understand that this stays between us Ryoma hates to be treated differently because of this ok so no special treatment of less work he knows how to take care of himself." Tezuka nodded

"So do you know how long he will last playing tennis?"

"As long as he can he is already a grand slam winner as you know" another nod

The doctor came in

"How is he?"

"I have put him to sleep, he should sleep until tomorrow morning at least and no hard work for a few days and no tennis next week"

"Ok doc thank you" the doctor left. A maid came in to the room

"Master Atobe is here to see Master Ryoma sir" the young girl announced the look on Tezukas face was a picture as Atobe Keigo came in

"Nanjiro-san" he bowed the great Atobe Keigo actually bowed to someone

"Keigo-kun nice to see you again, I'm guessing you know Tezuka here"

"Yes we are rivals on the court, anyway how is Ryoma" he spared Tezuka a glance

"The doctor was just here he had another one of his coughing fits, the doctor has put him to sleep for now, are you joining us for dinner, young Tezuka here is staying here while his parents are away"

"By the looks of the weather I won't have much choice there was a storm warning today" he said sitting across from Tezuka

"Ah yes, why don't you stay the night, Ryoma would enjoy your company tomorrow he has been confined to the house for a few days and you know what he can get like"

"Yes rather ratty. Yes I think I will, dose he know the story?" Keigo questioned looking to Tezuka

"Yes that's what brought on the fit I think, any way I will leave you 2 alone for now I have some business to attend to see you at dinner and Tezuka I will have some cloths set out for you in case the storm does persist" and with that he left

"What are you doing here Atobe?"

"Ore-sama should be asking you the same question me and Ryoma have been friends since the age of 3 at least"

"So you were around him when-"

"Yes don't talk about it" he cut in sharply standing up

"Ore-sama is going to check on Ryoma you going to come" And he walked off.

Tezuka just sat there, how much did he really know about Ryoma.

**Ok this chapter is really bad **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thank you to****tellerofstorys for the very supporting review the chapter is for you.**** This is starting to get hard to right I need some help so any ideas would be appreciated **

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, you could have cut the tension with a knife

"Keigo-kun I was thinking Ryomas home is a lot closer to Hyotei, your father handles the admissions to the school doesn't he?"

"Yes, he had the same idea he was thinking of proposing said idea that he transfer schools after all with his health the way it is Seigaku doesn't have the equipment to help Ryoma if something were to happen but at my school we can be fully prepared at all times" Keigo nodded eating some of the food set on the plate. Tezuka had never had anything like this before it was amazing to say the least like a French chef had cooked it.

"Would Ryoma agree to it though" Tezuka asked the tone of smugness barely hidden under his hard façade

"It will be a subject that would best to be broached when he is slightly better and anyway we have talked about this before and he said that if the time came and the risk was to high he would transfer after all he originally wanted to go to Hyotei" Nanjiro replied looking to Tezuka who just sat there.

Once dinner was done both boys decided to turn in for the night, Keigo obviously knew where his temporary room was because he didn't ask and just left.

"Your room will be next to Ryomas if that is ok"

"Yes fine"

"It's on the left side, Keigo-kun's is on the right side" Nanjiro left the room and continued what Tezuka could only guess was he study. He climbed the marble stairs looking at the exquisite carvings and statues on the way, he passed one that was a life sized bust of Athena in all her glory, he stopped to look at it for a while trying to work out if it was recent.

"Straight from Ancient Greece" A voice said from behind him, he jumped slightly

"Sorry sir I was told to tell you that cloths have been placed in you room" She bowed and waited expectantly

"Thank you, you may go" Keigo looked to the girl as she bowed again and left

"You are in a house of masters and servants it is required you act like a master and dismiss your servants when you have no use for them at the point in time" he said arrogantly walking past and down a separate corridor.

Tezuka thought about it and decided to check on Ryoma one last time before he went to bed. The door didn't creak when he opened it and his shoes didn't make a sound as he walked on the carpeted floor. He gently pulled the curtain back enough that he could see Ryoma. He was sleeping soundly whether from the drug or natural it was a fitful. He left closing the door and retiring to his own bed chambers for being next door it was at least a 20m walk.

His own room was gold and green with a king sized bed in the centre and a joined bathroom and walk in closet. He sat on the bed a sort of sank in to it. A smirk graced his lips, no wonder Ryoma was arrogant most the time he was the prince of tennis and he lived like a prince to top it off.

Sleep came easy to him in the bed.

He was a woken to a knock at his door he sat up and put on his glasses

"Enter" He said remembering what Atobe said, a maid came in bowing

"Good morning sir, breakfast is to be served in 1 hr and all the cloths in the closet are at you disposal, shall I pull your curtains"

"Yes"

"Anything else Sir"

"No you may go" she bowed and left, he climbed out of the huge bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Marble should have guesses what else would it be" He showered and rapped a towel round his waist. The closet was massive by any standard cloths of all sizes and colours; he picked a black shirt and tight black jeans that went with his black trains he wore yesterday. Leaving the room he had to remember his way down to the dinning hall, when he got down there he met Atobe and Nanjiro at the table.

"Good Morning you're a bit early." Nanjiro said motioning to a chair next to Atobe,

"Coffee, Tea, juice"

"Green Tea please" He said sitting down. He heard someone leave behind him.

"Master Ryoma should be down in a moment he said to start breakfast without him" the butler said bowing

"Yes fine you may leave" Nanjiro raised a hand and plates of food started to arrive on the table from fruit to bacon.

They were about 20 minuets when the double doors open and Ryoma entered

"Morning all" he said sitting and reaching for an orange

"Keigo when did you get here?"

"Last night just after the doctor left I did come u but you were already asleep so I left you" he said pausing to look closely at Ryoma

"And how do you feel this morning?"

"Good better than yesterday, I was thinking about going out and sun bathing today do you care to join me?" he had directed the question to both teens

"I think I will after a swim"

"no I don't think I will" Tezuka replied

"Hey you are the captain of Seigaku now aren't you how about a match the old captain to the new, wadda ya say" Nanjiro suggested

"Yes why not"

Ryoma finished his orange and stood, a wave of dizziness waved over him, his vision wavered slightly but he disregarded it and walked out of the hall.

He led out on one of the sun beds and watched as his father played his captain. Tezuka was losing 3-5 and for him that would be devastating even if it was against the samurai Nanjiro

"Game and match to Nanjiro 7 games to 5" Atobe called

"Good game kid though you need to work on the timing a bit but defiantly talented" Nanjiro said shaking hands with him and grabbing a drink of water.

"Dad I was thinking can I invite the rest of my team here it might be some fun they could stay over the summer holidays like Boucho like self help training camp sort of thing" he said as his father walked past

"Yes why not they can come next week and then maybe you could be a bit more truthful with them"

"Che…whatever but yeah Boucho you here that?"  
"Yes you can tell them on Monday ok Echizen as for the fact you can't play next week you have sprained you wrist ok"  
"Whatever Boucho" he said standing up and going in

"I think dinner is ready by the way" he said off handily

"Ore-sama is hungry after the swimming"

"You monkey king a to egocentric you done 4 laps of the pool not really the Iron Man contest is it"

"Brat"

Tezuka followed as hard as ever but something had changed in his eyes.

**Another chapter down I hope I can update like this all the time, I suddenly had a massive writing spree. OH well see you next time, when ever that may be**


	8. Chapter 8

Ryoma sat at dinner and just looked at his dinner he had felt sick just looking at it.

"Dad I'm going for a bath" He stood up

"But Ryoma you haven't eaten anything" His father said looking at the full plate

"I'm not hungry, sorry"  
"Oh don't worry about it, go on"

"thanks" Ryoma left the hall

"Are you sure you shouldn't make him eat something" Tezuka asked

"I can't force him to eat, it makes him worse, I only hope it will pass he sometimes might come and have something small later"

They watched him go and they didn't see him again that night. He went to his room and decided to lie down, he felt rather ill.

It was only meant to be a short nap but when he woke it was 1:51am Monday morning, he felt a lot better and decided to get up.

He was on his computer for at least 3hrs researching things for lessons in school before he looked at the clock again.

"Might as well get dressed for school now anyway only and hour until I really need to get up" he muttered to himself.

Once dressed he found one of his tennis mags to read until the tale tale knocking came at the door and the maid announced herself.

"Young Master breakfast is in ½ and hour"

"Thank you, can I have a glass of water please" he said looking up from the mag quickly

"Yes, I will bring it right away" she bowed and left, he bent to his bag and got out 3 small bottles. The maid came back with the water.

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes you may go" he replied knocking back 3 pills, she left again.

He walked into the dinning hall to see Tezuka and Atobe already seated and his father talking on the phone by the door.

"Good morning Ryoma" Atobe greeted him

"Morning Monkey king" he sat down and started to eat some toast and cereal

"Brat"

"Good Morning Boucho" He murmured

"Morning Echizen" His father came back to the table and sat down

"Dad"

"Oh Ryoma Good Morning to you, how do you feel this morning"  
"Better than yesterday by far" he looked at his father before continuing with breakfast.

"Boucho you need to be there for morning practice don't you?"

"Yes why?"

"Unless you plan on running 5 miles in 3 minuets you need a ride, lets get going already" he said sarcasticly to Tezuka before standing and walking away, he followed him to the front door.

Out side a black Bentley was waiting. Tezuka just looked at it for a moment.

"Seeing as we are running a bit late we will be driving straight into the school grounds so I choose smoothing a bit less conspicuous" Ryoma said getting in the back followed by Tezuka.

"Head for the tennis courts" Ryoma said to the driver

"Echizen what is the headmaster going to say?"

"Nothing he just works there it is my family that own the school, so don't tell anyone ok" Ryoma looked at Tezuka and smirked slightly.

The ride was rather quiet seeing as Ryoma had his head in a tennis mag and tezkua just looked out the window.

"We are here young master" The driver said turning around.

"Thank you. Pick us up at…." He looked to Tezuka "do you have any duties?"  
"yes I have school council and have to talk with coach"  
"Ok so better make that quarter past 5 then" they both got out of the car to see Oishi looking at it in astonishment.

"Tezuka what is that" He asked assuming it belonged to Tezukas family

"Ask Echizen I don't Know the name of the car" Tezuka walked past towards the clube house

"Echizen?"

"My families 4th Bentley" He said following Tezuka, leaving a stunned Oishi in there wake. Once he had got over the shock of such an exspensive car the confusion set in, 'why was Tezuka ridding with Echizen?' 'Does Echizen really have that much Money?' He walked to follow the boys , he entered the Club house to see Tezuka changed and Ryoma sat on a chair.  
"Why isn't Echizen changed?"

"He has a sprained wrist and can't play for a week" Tezuka explained not looking at Oishi.

The rest of the team arrived and got changed and were fed the same story as Oishi. The practice was nearly at an end when Tezuka made the announcement.

"Regulars line up" His monotone yell came across the courts as they followed

"Friday evening we are going to be going on a training camp with the worlds best Tennis Player you will each have a chance to play him and he will coach you, the tennis player I am talking about is of course Nanjiro Echizen." Gasps resonated around the courts

"This will be held at Ryomas house seeing as it is his father. This will last one week officaly and he will have accommodation ready for all of us" Tezuka rounded off. Leaving a stunned silence

Eiji decided to make a point.

"How did _you_ get _samurai Nanjiro_ to help _us_?"  
"Like I said Ryoma is his son so thank his it was his Idea, he though you might like to train with a pro" He looked in the direction of the library where Echizen was sat until first period.

"Ochibi is so cool" Eiji bounced up and down after Practice that after noon.

"Eiji calm down" Oishi scolded him

"But I can't wait" he bounced

"Fushhh, this is quite the experience isn't it" Kaido hissed

Around five Tezuka came out of school council to see Echizen asleep by the tree, he walked over as to not spooke the boy.

"Echizen, Echizen time to wake up the cars gonna be here soon" he gently shook his shoulders as 2 golden eyes opened slowly

"Hmm Boucho, what time is it?"  
"Nearly 5pm, the car arrives in 15 come on" he helped the boy up as best he could while holding his bag and a stack of papers Ryoma could only guess were council stuff.

They only waited 5 minuets before the car arrived to take them home

"Sorrys sir did you wait long?"  
"No don't worry just take us home"

The rest of the week passed along the same lines Ryoma was practically being followed by the team saying thank you for the chance and He had to admit it was slightly annoying at times.

On Friday they decided to go out for burgers with Momo, they being Ryoma Eiji Taka Oishi Fuji Kaido. Ryoma had given Tezuka the number for the car to pick him up when he wanted from school. Ryoma sat down at the table with them and waited for there order, he suddenly realised that he hadn't taken the medication he was meant to take. Looking around cautiously to see if anyone was looking he dug in his bag until he found the medicine bottles, at that moment Momo came and sat down next to him.

"Hey I got the burger you asked for" he handed over the Burger and the drink, using Momo's distraction to his advantage he popped three of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a mouthful of Ponta.

"Ryoma is that you?" An older female voice came from behind him; he turned to see his second doctor.

"Oh hi,


End file.
